Zeitreise
by Maylinn
Summary: Ein Mädchen rennt im Wald vor einem merkwürdig gekleideten Mann weg, schlägt sich den Kopf an und wacht in einer längst Vergangenen zeit auf.
1. Chapter 1

Der Krieg um Troja

Was soll ich euch erzählen, wie ich es mit erlebt habe! Wie ich mich verliebte oder gar wie ich kämpfte! Ich hatte es nicht vorgehabt aber lest selbst.

Alles begann in meiner Zeit, bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit meiner Freundin Sandy. Zuerst einmal… Ich heiße Mellenia und bin in der 11 Klasse des Oberstufenzentrums. Ich bin 17 Jahre und liebe Kampfsport und Motocross.

Ich hatte den Film Troja gesehen und was ich sah gefiel mir anfangs überhaupt nicht.

Besonders dieser Achilleus, der von allen hoch gelobte Kämpfer für Griechenland, der sich für unsagbar toll hielt und mit den Frauen spielte um sie nur für sein Vergnügen zu haben fand ich auf Deutsch gesagt einfach nur zum kotzen. Dem hätte ich was erzählt wenn der mir begegnet wäre, sagte ich mir stets.

Doch die Chance sollte ich früher oder später noch bekommen.

Ich war gerade auf dem Nachhause weg von der Schule

Und unterhielt mich mit meiner Freundin Sandy über den Film.

"Der Typ war ja krass drauf, wenn ich den zu fassen kriegen würde….. Glaub mir den würdest du danach nicht mehr wieder erkennen." erklärte sie.

Ich fand es ja gut dass sie sich so ehrlich darüber äußerte , jedoch schien sie bei diesem Thema besonders aus sich heraus zu kommen.

"Ja schon klar, aber er sah doch gut aus oder!"

Sie blieb stehen und drehte sich zu mir um……

"Es kommt einzig und allein auf den Charakter an, das Äußere ist erst beim näheren Betrachten wichtig……. Uiiii hast du den süßen da eben gesehn?"

"Ja klar! (-.-) Einzig und allein auf den Charakter. Du widersprichst dich ja schon in einem Satz."

"Aber du weist doch was ich meine Oder?" erwiderte sie wieder.

"Meinst du nicht das wenn man so jemandem die Meinung sagt, er dich gleich um die Ecke bringt?" fragte ich widerspenstig.

"Kann sein, aber nen Versuch ist es wert!"

"**Laber kein Scheiß wenn du weg vom Fenster bist, hast du keine Versuche mehr!" **schrie ich sie an.

"Komm mal wie der runter! Reg dich doch nich so auf, du tust ja so als könnte man das Treffen mit diesem Achilleus in Erwägung ziehn. Na egal! Ich muss los ruf mich an wenn du zu hause bist!" hier trennten sich unsere Wege. Ich Wohnte in einer Wohnsiedlung und Sandy in einem anderen Teil der Stadt und lief so zur Bushaltestelle.

Ich nahm eine Abkürzung durch den Wald.

Normalerweise darf man hier nicht lang aber wenn mich keiner dabei erwischt, geht's meistens gut.

Dieses mal war ich anscheinend nicht allein im Wald, denn als ich ein knistern hinter mir hörte, drehte ich mich rasch um und sah einen Mann hinter mir rennen. Er hatte doch tatsächlich ein Blutiges Schwert in seiner Hand und legte noch einen Zahn zu. Ich fand es fast schon lustig wie der Typ aussah... aber so lustig dann nun auch wieder nicht also fing ich an vor ihm wegzurennen.Er rannte mir eindeutig hinterher, stätig blickte ichmich um doch er war noch immer hinter mir und kam näher.Eigentlich kannte ich mich in diesem Wald aus doch bei dem herumgestolpere hatte ich nach einer Weile total die Übersicht verloren und stolperte über das Geäst am Boden, schlug mir den Kopf an und verlor das Bewusstsein. Scheiße-.-

Als ich erwachte war mir schwindelig. Nachdem ich eine weile hin und hertaumelte viel mir auf das ich in einer wärmeren Gegend gelandet zu sein schien.

Viele Felsen ragten aus dem Boden der staubtrocken und goldgelb war. Die Linse war weg, ich konnte nicht umkehren.

Plötzlich viel mir auf das die Umgebung etwas vertrautes hatte.

Ich hatte sie schon einmal gesehen. Ich lief um einen Felsen und was ich sah verschlug mir fast den Atem. Zwei Armeen mit hunderten von Männern standen auf weitem Boden und warteten auf das Zeichen ihres jeweiligen Königs.

"Troja!" es viel mir wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Anscheinend hatten sie beschlossen die Zahlen der Opfer zu reduzieren indem sie einen Zweikampf mit den besten Kriegern die sie besaßen durchzuführen vermochten.

Ich wusste das, ich hatte den Film ja gesehen. Doch es machte mich stutzig das ich kurz zuvor noch mit Sandy darüber gesprochen hatte.

"Dann muss dieser eingebildete Achilleus ja auch hier irgendwo sein! Da fällt mir ein das die mit jemandem wie mir doch hundertprozentig kurzen Prozess machen. (heul)"

Was sollte ich tun, ich konnte mich nicht zeigen, geschweige denn wusste ich den weg in irgendeine Stadt!

Ich beschloss zu warten….

"Wen haben wir denn da!" sprach jemand hinter mir. Ich realisierte gar nicht dass da jemand hinter mir stand und beobachtete das Spektakel interessiert weiter. Bis ich bemerkte wie sich mein Rock bewegte.

"Is wohl schüchtern die Kleine was?" Ich dreht mich um.

Zwei Soldaten standen hinter mir, der eine war gerade dabei gewesen meinen Rock mit seinem Schwert an zu heben.

"Iiih Pfoten weg sonst……."

"Was denn, was denn du kannst ja auch sprechen!" lächelte der eine mit dem Schwert.

"Seit ihr Griechen!" wollte ich nun wissen.

"Die Gewinner natürlich!" erklärten sie.

"Griechen… Ihr seit ja ganz schön eingebildet…."

" Hey Geronimos, den Männern im Lager ist oft langeilig. Ihnen fehlt was! Was meinst du" äußerte sich der eine dem anderen gegenüber.

"Ja Süße, er hat recht. Dir ist doch klar dass du mit uns kommst!"

Ich schluckte einen dicken Kloß herunter als ich das hörte. Ich wollte aber nicht!

"Aber ihr habt euch doch gegenseitig! Ich würde mal sagen…… Macht was drauß!

Dann bis die Tage!"

Und schon machte ich mich aus dem staub, blöd nur das der eine mich am Arm packte.

"Hey süße bleib mal fein hier du kommst schön mit uns."

Im Getümmel und rumgehopse bemerkten die beiden anscheinend nicht dass ich sie genau in die Mitte des Schlachtfeldes gelozt hatte. Also bis jetzt hatte man von meinen Selbstverteidigungsstunden noch nicht viel bemerkt. Es war vielleicht nicht gerade das Klügste für meine jetzige Situation aber wenigstens ließen sie von mir ab.

Nun konnte ich live miterleben wie Achilleus den ausgewählten Krieger des gegnerischen Kriegszuges erledigte.

Ich musste zugeben , es war total cool das mit zu erleben aber wie gesagt ich mag ihn ja nicht!

Er rannte auf ihn zu, mit dem Schwert in der einen Hand und dem Schild auf dem Rücken, sprang in die Luft und rammte ihm das Schwert in die Schulter als würde er aus Butter bestehen. Dann zog er es im gleichen Atemzug wieder heraus und ging weiter als wäre nichts gewesen.

Es hatte mir wirklich nicht viel gebracht mich auf Schlachtfeld zu stellen. Die beiden Soldaten zerrten mich mit obwohl ich mich mit Händen und Füssen dagegen wehrte.

Ich wusste nicht das Achilleus mich beobachtete, aber er tat es, und zwar mit wachsendem Interesse. Solch eine Kratzbürste hatte er wahrscheinlich ehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen.

Ich trat dem so genanten Geronimos in die Eier und dem anderen Biss ich in den Arm. Selber Schuld wenn es eins gab was ich gelernt hatte dann war es, das anzugreifen was am empfindlichsten war. Nach einem Ellbogen in dem Magen des einen und ein tritt ans Schienbein des anderen baten sie mich höflich mit ihnen zu kommen.

"Geht doch!" erklärte ich.

Als wir im Lager angekommen waren, fingen sich die beiden noch zwei Ohrfeigen, als sie versuchten meine Sachen zu durchwühlen. Und ansonsten drohte ich ihnen immer wenn sie mir zu nahe kamen. Die beiden Trottel hatten wohl die anderen vorinformiert das ich mir solch einen Scheiß nicht wenigstes ohne schlagfertige Argumente gefallen lasse und so ließ man mich im Großen und Ganzen eigentlich in Ruhe. Also setzte ich mich ans Lagerfeuer und hörte Musik.

"Man ist das langweilig hier!"

"Hey ich kenn was gegen Langeweile!" rülpste ein besoffener Soldat.

"Ja nee, is klar!" so etwas musste ich mir ständig anhören.

Aber langsam wurde es kalt, als mich plötzlich jemand hochzog und mich in ein Zelt schubste.

"Hey was soll das! Pfoten weg sonst Beule!" schrie ich die Person an.

"Halt gefälligst dein Schandmaul du bist für jemanden zum Vergnügen hier!" schrie mir ein Mann mit langen Schwarzen Haaren und blutiger Rüstung zu.

Was war das denn, hatte ich meinen Standpunkt denn nicht klar genug gemacht!

"Ich geb dir gleich Vergnügen du Blödbacke!" schrie ich ihn ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste an. Doch er ignorierte mich ."Hier Herr, sie hat zwar ein loses Mundwerk aber sie sieht prächtig aus." meinte er gelassen.

"Sollte das etwa ein Kompliment sein?" Ich sah mich um, doch im Zelt war es Stockdunkel bis jemand eine Kerze anzündete. Wenigstens etwas wie ich empfand.

Ich lief näher und erkannte das es Achilleus war dem das Zelt gehörte.

Mir stockte der Atem, er stand wirklich vor mir.

Feige wie ich war tat ich nicht das was Sandy getan hätte sondern verhielt mich ruhig und sah mich ausdruckslos um. Ich wollte ja nicht dass er sich noch was einbildet. Ist schon eingebildet genug da musste ich ihn nicht auch noch unterstützen.

"Vorhin habt ihr euch ganz schön gewehrt das ist selten für eine Frau, genauso wie die Art eurer Reaktion!" erklärte er teilnahmslos.

"Kann sein!" ich wollte ihm nicht die Chance geben überhaupt sympathisch auf mich zu wirken.

"Mein Name ist Achilleus. Ihr habt meinen Kampf vorhin ungewollt beobachtet kann das sein?"

"Hm ungewollt ja!"

"Und wie lautet euer Name?"

Doch ich hatte keine Lust ihm zu antworten und wand mich von im ab.

Wenn er mich auch nur anrühren würde schwor ich mir ihm so eine verpassen das er nächstes Jahr noch Sterne sehen würde.

"Was denn! Mein treuer Gefährte sagte mir ihr hättet ein loses Mundwerk. Könnt ihr mir nicht wenigstens sagen woher ihr kommt oder seit ihr etwa doch schüchtern!"

"Pah! Bild dir bloß nichts ein kapiert! Ich will nur nicht in eins deiner Spielchen rein gezogen werden! Das ist alles!"

"Eins meiner Spielchen? " Er sah mich nun nachdenklich an. Wahrscheinlich konnte er nicht einmal verstehen wie ich mich erdreisten konnte so mit ihm zu reden.

"Aha ihr kennt mich also! Aber warum kenne ich euch nicht? Jemand wie ihr wäre mir bestimmt aufgefallen, selbst auf dem Schlachtfeld." Er näherte sich mir und

meinem Rücken so das ich seinen Atem spüren konnte.

O Gott was hatte ich mir dabei überhaupt gedacht, egal, irgend etwas blödes musste ja kommen.

"Man was zur Hölle willst du?" fragte ich nun frei heraus.

Kurz darauf breitete sich ein schelmisches grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um etwas zu sagen, da kam jemand durchs Zelt.

"Mein Herr der König will die sonderbare Frau sehen!" sprach er. Wahrscheinlich hatte mein Auftreten im Lager schon die Runde gemacht. Wem wollte ich es verübeln ich hatte zuvor aus Rage einem Soldaten sogar ein Bein Gestellt. Er hatte mich die ganze Zeit so blöd angegafft und ich mag das nun mal nicht mein Gott wer wird den da gleich so pinglich sein ich bitte euch. Ich wich einen Schritt zurück denn ich hatte weder Lust noch Interesse den König kennen zu lernen und mich mit ihm anzulegen.

Achilleus stand auf nahm grob mich an die Hand und zog mich mit nach draußen.

Wir gingen hinaus, dorthin wo die adligen sich sozusagen breit gemacht hatten. Und liefen in das Größte der Zelte hinein . Wir betraten einen Raum in dem die höchsten Leute ihren Sitz hatten. (Die fetten Säcke die glauben sie hätten was zu sagen).

Am glamourösen Ende saß König Agamemnon.

"Äh Achilleus! Du kannst meine Hand wieder loslassen!" erklärte ich aber er reagierte nicht. Schon fing der König an zu sprechen.

Es ist für gewöhnlich so, das man sich vor dem König verbeugt. Los!"

Damit schien er mich zu meinen den er sah mich herablassend an.

"Pff! Ich denk ja gar nicht dran!" erklärte ich beifällig und sah ihn schief an. Was bildet der Typ sich denn ein. Seh ich aus als würd ich dem Fettsack die Füsse küssen oder was? Darauf hatte der Fettsack nur gewartet so schien es mir.

"Du einfältiges Ding! Dir werde ich schon noch Manieren beibringen!"

"FASST SIE!" schrie er seine Leute an. Ich schrak auf, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass er so empfindlich war. Doch er hatte die Rechnung ohne Achilleus gemacht, denn dieser zog sein Schwert und schlitzte die Männer auf die versucht hatten mich anzufassen.

"An eurer Stelle würde ich das lieber lassen!" erklärte Achilleus den anderen die ihn erreichen wollten mit dem Schwert in der Hand.

"Was soll das, was tust du da? Willst du mich ärgern Achilleus!" fragte der König nun wieder in leichterem Ton.

"Wenn ihr wollt dass ich weiter für euch kämpfe lasst ihr sie schön ihn Ruhe. Ab heute….. gehört sie mir König!"

"Hmm." er zupfte sich an seinem Bart als er sich Achilleus letzten Satz durch den Kopf gehen lies.

"Achilleus! Wenn du in der nächsten Schlacht für mich kämpfst, sichere ich dir ihren Schutz zu aber sie hat Anstand zu lernen und den werden ihr in Sparta meine Weisen beibringen. Sie bewegt sich graziel, sieht gut aus und könnte tatsächlich wie mir berichtet wurde aufgrund ihres Verhaltens her aus reichem Hause stammen. Dennoch müssen wir sie wie einen ungeschliffenen Diamanten Feinschleifen.

"Sagmal hamse euch ins Gehirn Geschiss … mmpf" hielt mir der Typ doch tatsächlich den Mund zu.

"Schätze das könnte nicht schaden!" sprach Achilleus und warf mich auf den hölzernen Boden als Zeichen dass er es ernst meinte.

"Nun gut wir brechen in drei Stunden auf, nach Sparta…"

"Aua! Spinnst du? Ich bin nicht deine Skla….. uwaah!" er packte mich bei der Hand und zog mich wieder mit ihm mit, nach draußen.

"Sag mal was fällt dir ein, ich gehöre niemandem du kannst doch nicht einfach…."

"Nimm dein Zeug, wir reiten vor ach und HALT JETZT MAL DEINE KLAPPE! Wir reiten vor…" Fuhr er mich an.

"Aber ich… ich kann nicht reiten"

"Verratet mir eins, wenn nicht ich auf dein Leben acht gebe, wer würde es sonst tun." Er berührte mein Kinn und zog es zu sich so dass ich ihn an sehen musste.

"Abgesehen davon könntest du natürlich die Sklavin des König werden, glaub mir Sklavinnen sind nicht nur zum dienen da. Aber wo wir schonmal dabei sind…" meinte Achilleus.

"Was? Nein das kommt überhaupt nicht in die Tüte ! Ich gehöre nur mir selbst!" faucht ich wieder. Worauf er im Gelächter ausbrach.

"Du bist ein merkwürdiges Geschöpf! Du hast mir immer noch nicht deinen Namen genannt, oder soll ich dir selbst einen Namen geben!"

"Vergiss es!" Ich sah in böse an und nahm meine Tasche. Er sattelte sein schwarzes Pferd und pfiff nach seinen Männern als diese da waren, packte er mich um die Hüfte und setzte mich mit Leichtigkeit aufs Pferd.

Wie kann er nur, ohne mich zu fragen. Danach saß er auf und ritt mit mir im Schlepptau los.

"Nimm deine Finger weg!" fauchte ich ihn an als er seine Hand meiner Hüfte entlang glitt.

Ich wollte nur hier weg. Die armen Frauen in dieser Zeit lebten ja schrecklich. Jetzt verstand ich erst einmal was sie von den Männern ertragen mussten. Keine Rechte, keine Ehre…. Aber nicht mit mir, ich lass mir von solchen Machtherrscherischen Männern nichts sagen.

Wir ritten einen Tag lang.

"Wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, du musst dich festhalten. Wenn du fällst drehe ich nicht um, um dich zu holen!" sprach er genervt.

"Ja ich halt mich ja fest!"

Nicht lange und wir waren an gekommen in einem kleinen Dorf in der Wüste so schien es mir zumindest.

Als Achilleus abstieg kamen mehrere Frauen angerannt um ihn zu begrüßen. Gerade jetzt fühlte ich mich wohl auf dem Pferd da musste ich auch schon wieder runter Typisch.

Die Frauen redeten auf ihn ein :"Oh Achilleus du bist zurück, sicher warst du wie immer stark und mutig"

"Soll ich dich massieren? Und heute Abend…"

"Bist du erschöpft von der langen Reise?" usw. wieder fiel mir ein warum ich ihn nicht leiden konnte.

"Hey soll ich dir runter helfen?" fragte er und lies von den anderen Frauen ab.

"Pah!" entgegnete ich patzig und dreht meinen Kopf weg. Ich brauch keine Hilfe von dem.

"Achilleus wer ist dieses Mädchen?" fragte eine wunderschöne Frau mit braunen Haaren und sah mich fragend an.

"Ich weiß ihn nicht, sie will mir ihren Namen nicht sagen vielleicht bekommst du ihn ja heraus Admira." rief er so dass ich es hören konnte. Ich sah in an und er gab ihr so gleich einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

"Ja Herr!" antwortete sie fast wie in Trance.

Ich wurde rot vor Wut, warf meine Tasche auf ihn zu und sprang vom Pferd.

Blöd nur dass er sie fing ohne auch nur mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Die Frauen schrieen als würde ich ihn sonst wie schwer verletzen.

"Jetzt hört mal zu….. ich hab mit diesem Typen nichts zu tun außer das er mich mitgeschleift hat, das ist alles! Denkt ihr ernsthaft ich interessiere mich für so einen eingebildeten Frauenheld wie den? Wenn die Hölle zufriert vielleicht!"

**Wind kam auf und lies Mellenias Blondgelockten langen Haare umher fliegen.**

**Sie war noch gar nicht lange hier und wollte schon wieder um alles was sie sich je wünschte nach hause zurück.**

**Nur war das wie Mellenia wusste nicht leicht wenn überhaupt möglich.**

"Sie ist hübsch!" **hörte Mellenia die Frauen beim tuscheln sagen.**

"Hoffentlich wird er sie nicht bevorzugen." **rief wieder eine andere.**

"Aber Leila das macht er bei seiner Neusten doch immer!"

"NEUSTE?" schrie ich nun auf.

"DAS IST DOCH EINFACH NICHT ZU FASSEN, INTERESSIERT ES HIER KEINEN WAS ICH WILL?" schrie ich und lief irgendwo hin wo mich keiner sehen konnte.

Ich lief zu seinen Männern und setzte mich zu ihnen ans Feuer. Sie nannten sich Myrmidonen und waren Achilleus treu ergebene Kämpfer.

"Du hast ein sehr aufbrausendes Gemüt! Kommst du vielleicht aus reichem Hause?"

Wollte einer mit dem Namen Odonis wissen.

"Wenn du mich so fragst, nein ich bin nicht von hier und ich bin auch nicht aus dieser Zeit wenn du verstehst! Ich will zurück nach hause."

Er sah mich ungläubig an und reichte mir etwas Wein.

"Ist der lieblich?" wollte ich wissen.

"Keine Ahnung es ist eben Wein!" murmelte er verständnislos.

"Ich trink nur lieblichen lass mal, aber trotzdem Danke!"

Winkte ich ab. Ich wusste dass sie mich nicht ernst genommen hatten als ich gesagt hatte das ich nicht aus ihrer Zeit kam. Aber wer konnte es ihnen verdenken ich hätte es unter normalen umständen ja auch nicht geglaubt also öffnete ich meine Tasche und nahm mein Handy heraus.

"Was ist das!" fragte Odonis und stellte den Wein zur Seite, zum Zeichen seiner Aufmerksamkeit.

"Damit kann ich mit Menschen reden die weiter entfernt sind. Und das in der selben Zeitspanne."

"Wie geht das?"

Ich schaltete es an und sogleich fing es an zu leuchten hell wie eine Taschenlampe… ihr wisst schon.

"was was…… passiert damit?"

Wollte er wissen und rutschte ein Stück weiter weg.

"Jammerlappen, ich habs nur angemacht. Man kann auch damit Bilder machen oder Musik hören." ich schoss ein Bild von ihm und fing an zu lächeln. Diese Menschen waren ja fast aus der Urzeit.

Ich zeigte ihm das Bild.

"Wie ist das möglich!"

"Keine Ahnung ich habs nich gebaut, aber ein paar schlaue Köpfe aus meiner Zeit und die wissen wies geht."

Danach lies ich ein Lied abspielen .

"so etwas hörst du in deiner Zeit?" wollte er wissen.

"jaah!"

"Das musst du Achilleus zeigen!" meinte er unruhig.

"Ne muss ich nich!" fuhr ich ihn an.

"Warum seid ihr nur so störrisch!" fluchte Odonis mich an und schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden.

"Weil ich ihn KENNE, alle aus meiner Zeit tun das! Naja zumindest fast alle."

"Wie meinst du das?"

"Achilleus ist eine Legende eine Geschichte und Fakten die auf der Realität basierend wirklich beweisen dass es ihn gab!"

"Gab!"

"Ja gab, ich glaub kaum das er übermächtig und dazu uralt werden kann!"

"Von was für einem Zeitunterschied sprechen wir?"

"Naja also wenn das jetz 3200 v.chr ist dann sprechen wir von einer Zeitspanne von etwa äh….,…. 5205 Jahren."

"Bitte was?"

"Jepp!"

Er wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn und stand auf.

"Ach ja wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"

"Mellenia!" antwortete ich ihm lächelnd. Ich fand ihn in Ordnung er war nett und hatte Sinn für Humor . Ganz anders als dieser blöde Achilleus -.-

"Wo gehst du hin?" wollte ich wissen.

"Ich muss erst einmal verdauen, das ich mit einer Frau aus dem Jahre 5205 rede!"

"Nein 2005! 3200 v. chr und 2005 nach Chr. Also ist von da an 2005. 5205 is es nur wenn man die Jahre zusammen rechnet"

"Ach so na dann, (als ob ich das jetz verstanden hätte) ich schlaf dann mal, wollt ihr eine Decke?

"Gern"

"Ich bringe euch eine!"

Mitten in der Nacht, stand ich auf, ich hatte nicht nur Kopfschmerzen sondern auch Hunger.

Als ich meine Tasche greifen wollte, war sie nicht da.

"Hmpf… ich hab sie diesem Achilleus hinterher geworfen…"

Ich stapfte auf sein Zelt zu. Meine Augen waren schwer doch mein Hunger war stärker und so schob ich den Stoff der als Tür diente zur Seite.

Dort schlief er… mit einer Hand auf seinem Rücken die nicht ihm gehörte.

Sie gehörte einer Frau die Nackt neben ihm lag. Und um eins drauf zu setzen lag noch eine nackte Frau daneben. Also zwei nackte Frauen und ein nackter Achilleus.

"Is ja widerlich! …Wo is meine Tasche."

Eine der Weiber benutzte sie anscheinend als Kopfkissen. Ich biss mir auf die Lippe, dort waren wichtige Sachen drin. Sachen die hier in der Einöde wichtiger als alles andere für mich waren. Unter anderem das Pizzabrötchen das ich für die Schule dabei gehabt hatte, war jetzt am wichtigsten für mich.

"Beweg dich bloß nicht, könntest es mir ja einfach machen du Schnepfe!"

Gerade als Mellenia an der Tasche begonnen hatte herum zuzupfen packte sie plötzlich einen Hand am Gelenk.

Sie schrak auf und ließ einen Seufzer los, es war Achilleus, er richtete sich jetzt auf und stütze sich auf seinen Arm.

"Na willst du doch drinnen schlafen?" fragte er gelangweilt.

"Meine Tasche…" antwortete Mellenia genervt.

"Was ist damit!" fragte er im selben Ton.

"Deine Bettwärmer liegen darauf zum Teufel noch mal… bist du auch noch blind oder was!" fuhr Mellenia ihn patzig an worauf eine der Frauen sich begann umzudrehen.

"Macht nichts hier!" er packte die Tasche und zog sie grob unter dem Gesicht der Frau weg die jetzt ein meckern von sich gab aber auch gleich wieder einschlief.

"…äh danke."

"Sicher das du nicht hier schlafen willst?"

"Nein, ich… ich schlafe gern draußen lass mal!" erklärte sie mit gequälten lächeln und ging leicht fueßig nach draußen, setzte sich auf einen Stein und aß ihr Pizzabrötchen das schon sehr zerdrückt aussah aber immer noch schmeckte.

Am nächsten morgen wurde Mellenia von einer Frau geweckt. Sie drückte ihr einen Krug an die Brust und befahl ihr Wasser vom Fluss zu holen, damit sie sich auch ein wenig nützlich machte. Achilleus wartete nur darauf das Mellenia Einspruch erheben würde… doch sie tat es nicht und ging brav zum Fluss.

Ein Mann auf einem Pferd mit Pfeil und Bogen ritt ihr entgegen als sie auf dem Rückweg war und begrüßte sie mit einem zuckersüßem Lächeln.

"Ok, süße Typen in Hülle und Fülle… notiert!" bemerkte sie.

Sie ging ins Lager und drückte nun der Frau die ihr den Auftrag gegeben hatte Wasser zu holen den Krug in die Hand und ließ sie damit Glücklich werden.

Eine andere war gerade dabei ihre Tasche zu durchwühlen. Mel ging zu ihr und gab ihr wie aus dem Nichts, eine schallende Ohrfeige. Geschockt lies die Frau Mellenias Rucksack fallen und sah zu Mellenia auf.

"Tu das… nie wieder! Verstanden?" drohte Mellenia ihr und zeigte bedrohlich mit dem Zeigefinger auf die Frau.

Der waren in der zeit die Tränen in die Augen geschossen.

"Du miese kleine…" doch weiter konnte die Frau nicht Fluchen denn jemand hob gerade die Tasche hoch und reichte sie direkt zwischen die beiden. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, es war Achilleus.

"Serodnia, wenn du wissen willst was in der Tasche des Mädchens ist, lass dich wenigstens nicht erwischen. Euer Weiberstreit hat mich geweckt bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Mellenia nahm ihm ruckartig ihre Tasche weg und antwortete gleichgültig:

"Dann hat es ja den richtigen wach gemacht, es interessiert mich nämlich nicht die Bohne ob du schlafen kannst oder nicht."

Serodnia dagegen sah beschämend zu Boden und wich zurück. Sie konnte es nicht glauben wie das Mädchen sich erdreistete mit Achilleus umzugehen. Den legendären Krieger und von allen Gefürchteten. Noch dazu wie konnte sie ihm widerstehen? (-.-)

"Was den willst du dich mit mir anlegen? Wenn ich schlaf will dann bekomme ich ihn auch und wenn ich mit jemandem wie dir schlafen will… dann schlafe ich auch mit jemandem wie dir! Und jetzt rede nicht so mit mir sonst werde ich…"

"Sonst wirst du was!"

Achilleus packte sie am Arm, zog sie zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Mellenia riss sich von ihm los gab ihm eine Ohrfeige wie auch dem Mädchen zuvor. Auf Achilleus Gesicht machte sich ein verstecktes Lächeln breit. Er wusste dass sie so reagieren würde aber er wusste nicht dass es noch nicht zu ende war.

Nun war es an Mellenia zu lächeln. Sie ergriff Achilleus Arm verdrehte ihn ihm sodass seine Hand auf dem Rücken lag. Mellenia presste die Hand fest an Achilleus Arm der zwar zuckte und beeindruckt war aber sich gern auf dieses Spielchen einließ.

Er schlug Mellenias Bein weg und Sie fiel. Er kreiste seinen Arm um wieder ein Gefühl in ihm zu bekommen und sah nun zu Mellenia hinab die ihn vom Boden aus ansah.

"Gut aber nicht gut genug!" gab Achilleus von sich.

Er drehte ihr unmittelbar den Rücken zu und wand sich zum gehen, Mellenia packte seinen Fuss zog ihr Bein zu sich an und schlug ihm in die Kniekehle. Achilleus sackte zusammen und lag nun genau wie Mellenia auf dem Boden.

"Schließ nicht von dir auf andere!" spottete Mellenia und grinste ihn an.

Beide außer Atem blickten sie in den Himmel. Eine geringe Menschenmenge von Achilleus Leuten hatte sich um sie versammelt und sahen sich das Schauspiel an.

Nach einer weile stand Achilleus auf, Mellenia saß mit den Knien angezogen am Boden und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

Die kam auch und zwar anders als sie erwartet hatte.

Achilleus reichte ihr den Arm und half ihr auf.


	2. Chapter 2

"Du hast einen guten Tritt!" lobte Achilleus mich nach dem Mittag und nahm einen Schluck Wasser aus dem Becher.

"Ja aber du nimmst den Tritt sehr gut!" grinste ich wohl darauf bedacht wie Achilleus zu Boden gefallen war.

Auch Achilleus Männer hatten sich noch eine Weile später das Maul darüber zerrissen. Nur die Frauen ließen mich grausame Blicke ernten.

"Ich schätze die Frauen hier hab ich alle gegen mich aufgehetzt he!"

"Kann schon sein aber meine Männer werden dafür umso mehr auf dich acht geben, auch wenn ich bezweifle dass es nötig ist." Plötzlich gingen wir ganz anderes miteinander um, wo wir uns zuvor noch so angegiftet hatten, naja mehr oder weniger ich ihn. Keine Ahnung warum aber da war etwas… vertrautes.

Ich wollte gerade aufstehen als ein Bote auf einem Pferd angeritten kam.

Er stieg ab worauf Achilleus sich erhob und ihn finster anblickte.

Der Bote erklärte ihm dass Achilleus zu einem Empfang der Trojaner eingeladen werden sollte, was im Grunde nur der Anlass für Agamemnon sein sollte, dem widerspenstigen Mädchen Anstand beizubringen. Natürlich würde sich Agamemnon nie selbst dort blicken lassen. Sein Bruder Menelaos von Sparta der sowieso gerade die Trojaner zu sich geladen hatte sollte dies für ihn übernehmen. Da Achilleus dem König eingewilligt hatte blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als mich dort hin zu bringen.

Achilleus blickte den Boten noch einmal finster an bevor er verschwand und lief dann gleichgültig wieder zum Lagerfeuer.

"Was ist?"

"Wir brechen auf, such deine Sachen zusammen."  
"Du begleitest mich?"  
"Sicher, ich kann dich doch nicht allein lassen, weißt du was diese Männer mit dir machen wenn sie dich allein antreffen!"

"Erzähl mir nicht dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst -.-"

"Davon war nicht die Rede!"

"Wovon dann wenn ich fragen darf?"

Doch Achilleus hielt es nicht für nötig mir eine Antwort zu geben und pfiff nach seinem Pferd.

"Hey! Was…" Er drückte mir die Zügel eines Pferdes in die Hand und machte eine ruckende Kopfbewegung die mir sagen sollt _steigt endlich auf._

"Boa sagmal hast du s etwa eilig?"

"Kein Stück, du kannst auch bei Nacht nach Sparta reiten. Die Chance Überfallen zu werden ist dann noch größer, nicht dass ich ein Problem damit hätte!"

"Ist ja gut!" Nachdem ich meinen Rucksack gepackt und mich aufs Pferd geschwungen hatte ritten wir los in Richtung Osten.

Eine Weile waren wir still als mich Achilleus musterte. So was bemerkt man nun mal wenn man noch nich ganz bescheuert ist.

"Du willst wohl endlich meinen Namen wissen was!" spottete ich herausfordernd.

"Du bist die erste die mir je ihren Namen nicht nennen wollte."

"Uh das verunsichert dich wohl großer Frauenheld!"

Achilleus fing an verstohlen zu lächeln. Er dirigierte sein Pferd näher an meines. Wieder dieser musternde Blick, ich bemerkte plötzlich wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss… Was sollte das!

"Wenn ich derjenige bin der verunsichert ist, warum wirst du dann rot!" hakte er nach. Ich hätte schreien können, als hätte er die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet mich peinlich dastehen zu lassen ritt er jetz auch noch vor und lies mich allein.

Dieser Typ macht einen WAHNSINNIG. Aber er lies mich immer hin nicht in dieser Einöde allein zurück. Er kümmerte sich wenigstens um mich, sowohl als Agamemnon mich zu sich rief als auch jetzt. Er hatte doch keine Ahnung wer ich bin! Warum tat er das? Und warum zur Hölle noch mal beschäftigt mich das!

Vielleicht sollte ich nicht so dickköpfig sein, der Film hatte mir vielleicht falsches vermittelt.

"Ich heiße Mellenia!" erklärte ich und holte ihn wieder ein.

"Wenn wir da sind bleib fürs erste bei mir Mellenia!" erwiderte Achilleus als hätte er meinen Namen die ganze Zeit schon gewusst.

Als wir in Sparta ankamen blickten mich die Menschen verblüfft an. Daran hatte ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Meine Aufmachung musste für sie mehr als nur ungewöhnlich gewesen sein. Ein rotes Top und ein so kurzer Rock, mit rot schwarz kariertem Muster dass es einen Fast an die Rüstungen der Männer erinnerten. Ich wusste nicht ob sie den Stoff kannten und es war mir eigentlich auch egal aber die Blicke verunsicherten mich ein wenig. Achilleus und seine Myrmidonen hatten keine Bemerkungen oder gar Blicke wegen meiner Kleidung fallen lassen. Ihnen war es sichtlich egal gewesen. Ein paar Soldaten erkannten Achilleus und liefen in den riesigen Palast.

Wir stiegen ab und sogleich führte man uns hinein.

Ich versuchte mich an den Film zu erinnern doch als wir in einen großen Saal eintraten war das unnötig den es viel mir alles wieder ein. Alles sah genau so aus wie im Film als Paris, Hector und König Menelaos am Tisch saßen und auf den Frieden zwischen Troja und Sparta tranken. Ich sag euch das war ein abgefahrenes De´ja-vu.

Wir nahmen an der Tafel Platz, anders als bei Agamemnon war der Hass zwischen Achilleus und Menelaos nicht zu bemerken. Ich nahm an die beiden würden sich erst zum Feind machen wenn Agamemnon seinen Bruder aufstachelte.

"Lasst uns feiern… auf Sparta und Troja" eröffnete Menelaos und erhob den Becher.

Ich suchte nach Paris und Helena. Konnte ich es vielleicht verhindern dass es zu dem Krieg kam? War das vielleicht meine Chance? Gerade als Paris sich leise erhob während alle anderen Feierten bemerkte ich ihn und schob meinen Stuhl weg um ihm hinterher zu laufen. Paris trabte auf die Treppen zu Helenas Gemächern hoch als ich ihn anrempelte und Wein über seine Sachen verkippte. Ich gab einen überraschten Laut von mir zu hören.

"Was…" Paris stotterte und besah sich sein Gewand.

"Tut mir leid ich… das wollte ich nicht."

Wenn er Helena nicht überzeugen konnte mit ihr zu gehen würde sie hier bleiben und den Krieg würde es logischer Weise nie geben.

"Es ist in Ordnung, ihr habt keine schuld, ich hätte aufpassen müssen." meinte Paris verständnisvoll. Hach Gott dieser Milchbubi, ich weiß ja auch nicht aber was die Frauen an ihm fanden, bei aller Liebe er kam mir ziemlich naiv vor und wenn ich das sage dann will das schon etwas heißen.

"Was wollt ihr denn dort oben, dass ist doch das Zimmer der Königin oder?" fragte ich scheinheilig.

Paris sah mich hektisch an und ich wusste wie sein Gehirn jetz nach einer Ausrede suchte. Vielleicht war es gemein von mir aber ich wartete standhaft auf eine Antwort zu meiner gestellten Frage.

"Ist es das? Ich wollte mir nur etwas die Beine vertreten." log Paris.

"Na dann, nach draußen geht es da!"

Anstatt zu gehen verharrte er vor mir. Was? Dieser Fingerzeig war doch deutlich genug gewesen oder nicht?

"Wer seit ihr?"

Wieder dieses mustern, argh wie ich das hasste.

"Die Saftschubse vom Dienst!" antwortete ich nun etwas genervt. Mensch der Kerl ließ sich aber auch erst ne Einladung geben bevor er sich verdrückte.

Wieder sah Paris mich fragend an, doch dann setzte er endlich zum Rückzug an und schon gleich darauf patschte eine Hand auf meine Schulter.

"Das ist sie also!" ereiferte sich der König und setzte sich ein lächeln auf das mich verängstigte. Achilleus stand mit einem Weinbecher daneben und trank als wäre es sein letztes Trinken überhaupt.

"Nun gut ich werde euch nun erst einmal eure Gemächer für die Nacht zeigen."  
Wir liefen kreuz und quer durch den Palast und kamen vor einer großen Tür zum stehen. Menelaos öffnete die Tür mit beiden Händen und zum Vorschein kam ein großes Zimmer mit Balkon, einem Tisch mit Früchten, Schränken und einem Bett. Auf letzterem ruhten meine Augen.

Ein dummer Gedanke überfiel mich und so fragte ich: "Ok und wo ist mein Zimmer?"  
Menelaos fing an zu lachen. "Dein Zimmer?" Er wünschte eine gute Nacht und verschwand.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Ein Zimmer, ein Bett im Sinne von Eins. War das hier normal?

"Was soll das?"  
"Was?"  
"Ich will gefälligst mein eigenes Zimmer!" forderte ich.

Achilleus trat ein und lief auf den Korb mit Früchten zu. Er nahm sich eine Weintraube.

"Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein…" Ich fluchte vor mich hin und Achilleus schloss die Türen.

"Sagmal bist du noch unbefleckt?"

"Unbe … was?"

Er sah mich an als würde sein Blick mich erleuchten. Und tatsächlich, wollte der Typ doch tatsächlich wissen ob ich noch Jungfrau war.

"Bitte? Bist du blöd? Das sag ich dir doch nicht, außerdem… fragt man so was nicht klar!"

"Also doch!"

"Sagmal geht's noch? Esse dein Obst!" grummelte ich und ging zum Balkon.

Was für ein passender Abschluss eines gekrönten Tages. Im Moment war es mit viel wichtiger den Krieg zu verhindern. Und da war ja auch noch diese komische Briseys. Aber dazu will ich jetz nicht weiter was sagen. Ich musste mich wohl mit dieser Helena gut stellen, sie schien im Film ziemlich lenkbar zu sein. Wenn ich ihre Freundschaft hätte könnte ich ihr das mit Paris schlecht reden. Oje ich bin ja voll berechnend, ist das jetz gut oder schlecht!

"Welchem der Götter folgst du Mellenia?" fragte Achilleus mich plötzlich.

"Ähm Gott? Pff … keine Ahnung is das wichtig?"

"Du folgst keinem Gott!"

"Ok warte… lass mich überlegen"

"Hades?" Großer Fehler….

Achilleus hörte apruppt auf mit dem kauen seiner Früchte.

Ok das war wahrscheinlich falsch.

"Warte nein Ares!"

"Du zollst keinem der Götter Respekt!" Er schritt bedrohlich auf mich zu.

"Ja nee nee ja… ach man ich glaub nicht an so was!"

Achilleus blieb stehen und blickte wie angewurzelt zum Boden.

"Weshalb?"

"Andersrum… weshalb sollte ich an einen glauben Achilleus?" stellte ich die passende Gegenfrage.

"Um in dieser Welt zu überleben wäre ein bisschen Hoffnung nicht verkehrt meinst du nicht?"

"Darüber kann ich eigentlich nicht viel sagen, da wo ich her komme gibt es nur noch wenige Menschen die an Gott glauben. Es gab schon eine Zeit da war Religion etwas mehr im Trend als jetzt. Aber ich kann dir gern sagen warum ich nicht an Religion gebunden bin."

"Da bin ich gespannt…"

"Weißt du nichts was ich je erreicht hätte würde ich den Göttern verdanken. Wieso sollte ich auch, ich habe nie einen um Hilfe gebeten. Was passiert, das passiert nur weil du es dir erarbeitet hast oder dich dafür eingesetzt hast. Selbst wenn mir irgend so ein Ares, Zeus oder sonst was für Götter helfen würden meinst du nicht sie würden wollen dass ich weiß, dass ich alles nur ihnen zu verdanken habe! Ich bitte dich… selbst du müsstest wissen das keiner es auch nur in Erwägung ziehen würde keinen Ruhm dafür zu ernten."

"Was willst du eigentlich? Glaubst du nicht dass bei deinem Glück ein wenig nachgeholfen wird wenn du dich einem von ihnen zuwendest?"

"Hey ich bin wenigstens unparteiisch. Das is mir alles zu stressig, sieh das jetz nicht falsch… jedem das seine und wenn irgendjemand einem nicht vorhandenem Gott in den Arsch kriechen will weil er glaubt das macht ihn glücklich, ist das sein Problem und nicht meins. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens wieder wenn einer von uns in der Gosse gelandet ist, entweder weil er für sich selbst gearbeitet hat oder darauf wartet sich alles von den Göttern in den Schoß legen zu lassen.

"Woher kommst du das du so eine Meinung vertrittst?"

"Das ist unwichtig!"

"Das ist deine Meinung! Mich interessiert es jetzt aber umso mehr."

Wieder schritt er auf mich zu. Die Sache wäre für mich nicht weiter schlimm gewesen, hätte er nicht seinen Oberkörper freigemacht. Wie gemein.

Am Bett angekommen plumpste ich drauf.

"Hör auf damit was… was immer das werden soll klar!"

"Die Götter werden dir daraus eines Tages eine Schlinge drehen."

"Das glaube ich weniger. Wie ich gehört habe sind diese komischen Götter selbst im Klinsch miteinander. Hat mir mein Geschichtslehrer erzählt."  
"Im Klinsch?"

"Wenn sie könnten würden sie sich selbst die Köpfe abhacken!"

"Sei still!"

"Nein Wieso?" Sturheit war eben schon immer eine meiner Stärken gewesen. Er konnte es mir verübeln aber ich wäre es trotzdem.

"Ich dachte du denkst anders Achilleus, ich meine du kämpfst selbst und bist auch nicht so auf die Götter fixiert. Willst du mir etwa sagen dass du das alles für Ares tust?"

"Ich kämpfe für mich selbst, jedoch kann es nicht schaden einem Gott wohl gesonnen zu sein. Die anderen interessieren mich nicht. Sie können nicht in mein Leben eingreifen doch wenn meine Seele irgendwann meinen Körper verlässt werde ich den Styx überqueren und der Sympathie von Ares nicht weichen sollte sie mir zu gute kommen."

"Gut dann wäre das geklärt." lächelte ich ihn an. Achilleus war dem wohl nicht zu Mute gewesen.

Ich selbst hatte in der 11 Klasse mit meinen Freunden einen Hefter über den Kampf um Troja geschrieben. Es viel mir nicht schwer, im Gegenteil es hatte mir Spaß gemacht Nachforschungen zu betreiben und dass die Götter eine nicht weniger große Rolle vertreten hatten war für mich umso merkwürdiger gewesen. Angeblich bekam Paris Helena nur weil er den goldenen Apfel "für die Schöne" Aphrodite versprochen hatte.

Zeus lies angeblich sogar Pfeile schießen die unter anderem Schuld dafür waren dass die Hohe Anzahl an Griechen sich verminderte.

Meiner Meinung nach hätte das auch jemand anderes verschuldet haben können, kein Gott. Aber was ich denke ist hier anscheinend nicht viel Wert da hier alle so gläubig sind.

Die Sonne ging unter. Ich hatte mich ins Bett gelegt und versuchte zu schlafen. Ich fing an zu zittern und zog die Decke höher. Nach einer weile war mir wärmer geworden, doch dies lag nur daran das Achilleus seinen Arm um mich gelegt hatte.

Ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihm. Ob er schon schlief? Im Endeffekt blieb ich liegen und blickte zum Balkon. Die Schleier davor bewegten sich sanft hin und her und ich konnte ab und an die Sterne erkennen.

War das überhaupt alles echt? Wenn ich fühlte und alles so real war konnte es doch kein Traum sein oder? Ich zog meinen Arm unter der Decker hervor und kniff mir in die Wange.

"Hm so doll tat das jetzt auch nich weh… !"aber ich fühlte etwas Schmerz wenn auch nicht viel.

Ach was soll s ich muss nur zusehen dass sich die Dinge nicht so wenden wie im Film dann wird das schon.

Am nächsten Tag klingelte mein Handy, es war der Weckruf den ich eingestellt hatte. Jeden morgen um 5.50 Uhr klingelte es der Schule wegen. Achilleus sprang aus dem Bett als würden wir angegriffen und griff nach seinem Schwert.

"Verdammt was ist das!" fluchte er und durchwühlte meinen Rucksack. Ich wurde nur langsam wach da ich das klingeln gewohnt war und meist noch liegen blieb.

"Hm.. Mein Weckton!" gab ich verschlafen von mir und mummelte mich wieder ein.

"Dein was? Dein Weckton?"

"Jahaaaa!" ich rappelte mich auf und sah ihm zu wie er meine Tasche durchwühlte. Ich war nur viel zu verschlafen als dass ich mich aufregen konnte. Er fand mein Handy und ließ es fallen, wie aus dem nichts hatte ich es aufgefangen und war nun munterer als je zuvor.

"Pass doch auf!"

"Wie funktioniert das!"

"Du stellst häufig Fragen kann das sein? Ich dachte du bist ein Typ der handelt? Außerdem ist es irrelevant wie es funktioniert solange es nur funktioniert klar!"

"Was auch immer ich lass uns was zu essen holen!" grummelte Achilleus und trat zur Tür.

"Wir können uns selbst was zu essen machen!" warf ich dazwischen.

Was darauf folgte war ein Lachen.

"Was!"

"Ich… koche nicht." meinte Achilleus und zeigt wie selbstverständlich mit dem Finger auf sich.

So würde der Kerl hier auf keinen Fall weiterkommen. Ich wusste worauf er anspielte.

"Jetzt weiß ich endlich wie meine Mutter sich immer fühlt wenn ich das zu ihr sage."

"Kannst wohl auch nicht kochen was!"

"Kann ich wohl!"

"Kannst du nicht!

"Kann ich!"

"Nein!"

"Ach Brat dir doch ein Ei und werd süchtig!"

"?"

"Hab ich ja vergessen, du weißt ja nicht wie das geht!"

"Verdammt was willst du von mir!" fragte er verständnislos.

"Ich geh mir jetz Frühstück machen."

"Hmpf!"

"Sagmal… muss das sein?" Ich sah zur Wand (Wieso?)

"Was!"

"Schläfst du immer… nackt?"

"Was dagegen!"

"Was ich denke wirst du jetz nicht hören!"

Achilleus fing an zu lächeln und lief nun mit seinen Sachen an mir vorbei.


	3. Chapter 3

Ein paar Dienstboten hatten uns den Weg zur Küche verraten, und ich stellte an ihrem benehmen uns gegenüber fest dass wir dort nichts zu suchen hatten. Denn was machte ich mir vor, ein Krieger in einer Küche war wahrhaftig alles andere als normal, auch wenn ich darauf bestanden hatte, dass Achilleus mithalf.

Die Küche war gigantisch groß, wenn man sie mit einer aus unserer Zeit verglich. Nun ja, Geschirrspüler, Herd und eventuell Wasser gab es hier noch nicht. Deshalb hatte man neben der Küche direkt einen Bach hinein geleitet, der an der einen Seite hinein floss und direkt eine Biegung zum Ausgang der Ecke machte. Stellt es euch vor wie ein Kofferfließband am Flughafen.

Es erstaunte mich schon sehr wie die Leute sich andere Möglichkeiten geschaffen hatten. Auch wenn die Küche Steinzeit Niveau hatte, waren die grundlegenden Voraussetzungen doch vorhanden.

"Also das was ich richtig gut kann, ist Pizza und deshalb machen wir uns eine… würdest du mir bitte ein paar Zutaten holen!"

"Ich bin Krieger, keine Magd!"

"Hey! Ich bin auch keine Magd, immerhin geh ich noch zur Schule aber wenn der Herr Obermacker was herzhaftes essen will, muss er halt auch mal seinen Arsch bewegen… darin hast du doch Übung denke ich!" Ich versuchte ihn damit zu necken doch damit hatte ich nur ein Eigentor getroffen, denn Achilleus schien das doch glatt als Einladung aufzufassen.

"Das weißt du nicht, bevor du es nicht versucht hast!" er war schon ganz Nahe, als ich meine Hände vor mir aufbaute.

"Äh… ok ich werd es versuchen, aber nicht mit dir und nicht jetzt!"

Achilleus tat es mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln ab und wandte mir den Rücken zu.

Verspielt halfen wir uns gegenseitig und warfen uns oft die Zutaten zu sodass am Ende zwar die Pizza perfekt war, die Küche jedoch als solche nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen war. Wir gingen in den Garten, der aussah als hätten Adam und Eva ihn persönlich geschaffen.

Dort nahmen wir auf einer Bank platz, die aus Marmor bestand.

"Dass ihr Griechen aber auch immer so übertreiben müsst!" gab ich spontan von mir. Marmorbänke tz es schien als könnten sich Griechen nie mit normalen Dingen zufrieden geben.

"Das kommt daher dass jemandem wie Achilleus nichts anderes zusteht." gab Achilleus unberührt zurück und setzte sich neben mich.

"Scheint so als würde der Sarkasmus bei dir, nie zu kurz kommen -.-!"

Achilleus sah mich an und ich hätte schwören können ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkannt zu haben. Er griff nach einem Stück Pizza und aß als hätte er es schon ewig nicht mehr getan.

"Also ich nehme an, man kanns essen he!" meinte ich amüsiert.

Im nächsten Augenblick kam schon eine Gestalt auf uns zu die sich vorher noch im hinteren Teil des Gartens an einem Baumpfosten zuschaffen gemacht hatte. Der Mann hatte unaufhaltsam mit dem Schwert darauf eingeschlagen. Er hatte sichtlich etwas gesucht um sich abzureagieren. Ich weiß nicht ob es im Mittelalter schon Antiaggressionsprogramme gab aber das kam einem schon ziemlich nahe. War er vielleicht hyperaktiv gewesen? Oder hatte ihn eine super Frau abblitzen lassen? Ich wusste es nicht aber er war auf dem Weg zu uns und ich bemerkte wie Achilleus sich Mental darauf vorbereitete was auch immer es war. Er verbeugte sich vor mir.

"My Lady!" begrüßte er mich und wand sich dann an Achilleus.

"Was ist Achilleus, Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf!"

Achilleus tat unbeeindruckt und stopfte den Rest des Pizzastückes in seinen Mund.

"Ich bin es nicht, der Training braucht Ägisthus" konterte Achilleus und versuchte ihn zu ignorieren indem er sich im Garten umsah.

"Hey nicht mal die Ferse!" grinste ich und mischte mich hinterhältig in das Gespräch.

"Wieso die Ferse?" fragte Ägisthus interessiert und stemmte einen Fuß auf die Bank.

"Kennt ihr denn die Sage nicht? Ich habe gehört Achilleus Mutter hätte ihn als Baby in den Fluss Styx getaucht damit er unverwundbar wird. Nur die Ferse blieb trocken weil sie ihn daran festhielt.

Achilleus beobachtete mich genau. Wahrscheinlich überlegte er wie ich auf so etwas kam. Plötzlich wollte er wissen : "Glaubst du das?" er beobachtete mich wieder während ich mir nun ein wenig unsicher wurde. Aber die Augen mit denen er mich ansah waren , ich sags wirklich äußerst ungern der Hammer. NEIN schlag dir das sofort wieder aus dem Kopf hörst du? Du hast andere Sorgen Mellenia. Schließlich sagte ich: "Naja ich hab dich schon mal kämpfen sehen und als du dem Typen das Schwert zwischen Hals und Schulter gerammt hast, sah das aus als wäre der Kerl aus Butter. Ich kann zumindest nicht leugnen dass du schon ziemlich was von nem Herkules hast… aber dass sag ich dir lieber nicht zu oft, sonst wirst du noch eingebildeter als du schon bist Pöh!"

Keiner antwortete. Wie peinlich. Ich war nun definitiv eingeschüchtert, blickte mich um, um ein neues Gesprächsthema zu finden.

"Sagt, wie ist euer Name!" fragte Ägisthus mich während er Achilleus nun bewusst ausklammerte. Ich konnte ihn irgendwie nicht ab, er nahm sich zu wichtig und da ich eigentlich kein besonderes Interesse hatte ihn weiter kennen zulernen…

"Äh Liane!" Achilleus belächelte die Tatsache dass ich den Mann belog, der doch vorher noch so ausgelassen seiner Therapie nachgegangen war. Wer weiß, vielleicht konnten die beiden sich ja auch nicht leiden doch das stellte sich binnen weniger Sekunden fest.

"Liane.. Habt ihr Lust mir heute Abend Gesellschaft zu leisten, ich würde mich geehrt fühlen noch mehr eurer Geschichten zu hören…" Ägisthus wurde auf Achilleus aufmerksam, der vor zuversicht grinste.

"Was habt ihr? Gibt es ein Problem?"

"Sie hat keine Zeit für solche Ausflüge."

"Wie meint ihr das!" schnaufte er wütend.

"Selbst wenn sie einwilligt, was ich nicht gestatte hat sie schon etwas vor und kein Interesse an dir. Das sollte für dich kein großes Problem darstellen, da du es ja gewohnt bist oder hat dich Klytämnestra wieder zu sich genommen?" Ich beobachtete die Sache ganz ruhig und staunte wie Achilleus sich ins zeug legt dass der Freak kein Date mit mir bekam. Selbst wenn, ich hätte sowieso nicht zugesagt aber, wollte er mich beschützen? Oder war er nur eifersüchtig!

"Das klären wir irgendwann auf dem Schlachtfeld, betet dass wir dann zufällig auf der selben Seite stehen… Liane, entschuldigt mich, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen… das verspreche ich!"

Er nahm meine Hand und küsste sie .Das war ein richtiger Handkuss wie in den Filmen… "Iiih der hat mir auf die Hand gesabbert, Hast du ein Tuch oder so!" bat ich Achilleus, der wieder ein ernstes Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte.

"Ich bin ein…"

"Jaja Kämpfer schon klar, warum solltest du ein Tuch haben!"  
Wieder blieb sein Blick auf mir gehaftet als ich mir die Hand an dem Rock abwischte.

Er griff nach einer meiner Haarsträhnen und sah sie sich an. "Wie kann es sein, dass du einem Engel gleichst und dennoch im Inneren so ganz anders bist!"

Wie konnte er mir nur so etwas ins Gesicht sagen? Ich spürte förmlich die Hitze die mir in den Kopf schoss.

"Oder bist du vielleicht ein Engel der sich zu verstellen versucht!"

Was sollte ich nur tun? War dass einer seiner Späße? Er sah so ernst dabei aus. Komm schon, sag was Mel… irgendwas!

"Halt die Klappe und iss weiter, deine Pizza wird kalt!" meinte ich hektisch.

Toll-.- Ganz toll… eine meiner Meisterleistungen! Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich wollte noch konnte ich mich auf den Typen einlassen. Ich wusste wer er war, ich wusste wie er war und ich wusste dass er 5205 Jahre vor mir gelebt hatte. Also was bitte schön hättet ihr getan hä! Jaja, ich weiß schon, einige von euch hätten ihn vernascht andere ihn getreten wegen der vielen Weiber.

Er stand auf und ging zurück in den Palast ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Ich verstand es nicht, auf eine Art war er so komisch und auf eine andere tat er so als würde ich ihn nicht interessieren. Ich lief ein wenig durch den Wald, bis ich eine Pferdekoppel erreichte, obwohl ich mich nicht soweit entfernen wollte, ging ich weiter. Über alles wusste ich bescheid, darüber was die nächsten Jahre bringen würden, wer gewinnen würde und wer verlieren. Könnte ich es verhindern? War ich wohlmöglich genau aus diesem Grund hier, oder durfte ich überhaupt die Geschichte verändern? Was für Konsequenten hätte das für meine Zeit! Ich wusste doch rein gar nichts. Das Volk war in aufruhe, es lag nicht nur daran dass sie mit den Vorbereitungen für Verabschiedung der Trojaner beschäftigt waren. Es betrübte mich, dass ein Krieg wegen einer einzigen Person entfacht werden konnte. Helena! Ich musste sie finden. Sie wollte ihr Liebe leben. Und Achilleus würde sterben, durch Paris, so kannte ich es, genau wie ihr auch. Aber ich konnte die Geschichte schon jetzt verändert haben, also wenn schon, dann auch richtig. Ich konnte es probieren und ich wollte es, so oder so, beschloss ich wenn Krieg ausbrechen würde dann hatte ich es wenigstens versucht.

Als ich zurück in den Palast kam erwarteten mich schon ein Paar Dienstboten, sie ergriffen mich und schleppten mich in eins ihrer riesigen Zimmer. Sie versuchten mir allerhand benehmen und Anstand einzutrichtern was ihnen nicht ganz gelang also versuchten sie ihr Misslingen mit einem neuen Outfit wieder gut zu machen. Sie zerrten an meinen Sachen herum und kicherten in einer Tour

"Hey was soll das? Lasst meine Sachen los , was soll das? Ich schwöre ich schreie!"  
doch schon stand ich nur noch in BH und Slip da.

"Verzeiht aber wir bereiten euch auf ein Fest vor! Ihr werdet einfach bezaubernd aussehen…"

"Ich will aber nicht bezaubernd aussehen!" Das hatte meine Mum auch immer gesagt -.-! Und ich hasste es.

Drei Dienstmädchen zogen mich aus und zerrten an meinen Haaren herum. Am ende sah ich aus wie Cleopatra bloß mit blonden langen Ringellöckchen.

"Oh ihr seid einem Engel gleich, ihr könntet sogar Helenas Schönheit übertrumpfen."

"Ja ne ganz toll… und wenn ihr mich jetzt entschuldigen würdet ich muss los!" verabschiedete ich mich flink. Eine Dienstbotin wollte mich noch zurückhalten aber ich verschwand ohne auch nur zu diskutieren.

Es war einfach zum kotzen, diese Parasiten bekam man ja fast nicht mehr los.

Ich lief im schloß herum kam mir dabei jedoch ziemlich blöd vor. Jeder schaute mich an, ich sah total lachhaft aus.

Ich befragte einen der Soldaten nach Helena, nachdem er mich eine weile angestarrt hatte, wo sie denn sein könnte.

"S..Sie ist… im Garten da hält sie sich meistens auf… "stotterte er.

"Danke, ach und noch was, seh ich denn so komisch aus dass du so schaust!"  
"Nein nein ihr… ihr seit eine Augenweide!"

Hatte er da gerade gesagt dass ich aus sehe wie Gestrüpp?

"Äh ok."  
Ich lief wieder raus in den Garten, diesmal auf der anderen Seite des Schlosses. Dort sah ich auch schon mehrere Frauen auf Kissen liegen. Sie gackerten und kicherten.

Es sah fast aus wie in tausend und eine Nacht. Ich betrat den Garten und gerade als ich nah genug kam und hallo zu sagen knickte ich in diesen verdammten Schuhen um. Und das kam von mir, einer potentiellen Plateauschuhträgerin.

Doch bevor ich mich hinlegte hielt mich jemand fest. Der Typ sah gut aus. Er hatte glatte Mittellange haare und war fast so muskulös wie Achilleus.

"Alles in Ordnung!" fragte er.

"Äh Ja… danke, ich kann in diesen blöden Schuhe nicht so gut laufen.

"Die Götter sind mir wohl gesonnen wenn ich eine Schönheit wie euch halten darf!"

"Ähm, ich glaube dass wäre jetzt der richtige Zeitpunkt um loszulassen." lächelte ich

"Verzeiht, wie ist euer Name?" gleich zwei Männer an einem tag, wenn das nichts war Leute. Ich kann euch nur raten mal in die Vergangenheit geschleudert zu werden.

"Das tut nichts zur Sache!" rief Helena dazwischen. "Dieser garten ist nur für das weibliche Geschlecht zu betreten, oder bist du seit neuestem eine Frau Patroklos!" Die Frauen fingen hinter ihr an zu kichern genau wie sie selbst. "Nein ich, überbringe eine Botschaft von Odysseus an euren Mann!" meinte er etwas verlegen.

"Gut, dann gibt sie meinem Gelehrten und geh."

Patroklos überreichte ihm die Schriftrolle, schwang sich auf sein Pferd und ritt davon.

"Wer war das?" wollte ich sofort wissen.

"Ein Kämpfer von Menelaos. Aber wer bist du? Ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen!" lenkte Helena ab und wand sich zum gehen. Ich lief neben ihr her.

"Ich heiße Mellenia! Du bist Helena ja! Du hast es wunderschön hier." ich versuchte sie wohl zu stimmen. Ich musste ihr Vertrauen gewinnen und dies war relativ einfach wie ich nach einigen Minuten feststellte.

Ja aber ich kann mir weitaus besseres vorstellen." entgegnete sie lächelnd. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze weile.

Sie lud mich zum essen ein. Im Esssaal angekommen setzte sich Helena zu ihrem Mann und warf mir einen bemitleidenswerten Blick zu.

"Du siehst anders aus…" meinte eine Stimme. Ich wusste natürlich dass er es war.

"Danke Blödmann, ich weiß auch dass ich anders aussehe. Glaub mir dafür brauch ich deinen Scharfsinn nicht auch noch, diese dummen Weiber haben mich verschleppt!" Ich wollte losgehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick tat es mir schon wieder Leid was ich gesagt hatte, auch wenn Achilleus keine große Miene verzogen hatte.

Ich nahm seine hand und zog ihn mit mir zum Tisch hinüber.

Helena und Paris waren schon wieder in eine weitaus unauffällige ecke gegangen und turtelten vorsichtig herum.

"Ach dieses Weib, muss man denn immer auf die beiden aufpassen?"

"Wo willst du hin?" knurrte Achilleus und packte mich am Arm.

"Na dir was zu trinken holen natürlich was glaubst du denn!"

Ich lief zu Helena und zerrte sie von Paris weg.

"Was hast du denn!" meckerte sie.

"Was ich habe? Sagmal merkst du noch was? Wenn Menelaos dich erwischt killt er euch beide und andere anwesende Trojaner auch noch, denk doch mal nach Mensch!" flüsterte ich ihr aggressiv zu.

"Ich sag, dir verlieb dich nicht in ihn, das bringt nur Ärger… und Ärger heißt TOT kapiert!"

"Wie kommst du denn auf so was, warum sollte ich…" verteidigte sie sich, doch ich unterbrach sie.

"Denkst du ich bin blind? Aber wenn du abhaust komm ich mit verstanden!"

Ungläubig und verwirrt schaute Helena mich an. Jetzt verstand sie vielleicht noch nicht alles aber sobald Paris sie darum bitten würde mit ihm nach Troja zu reisen, würde sie es verstehen.

Ich ließ sie los und ging Achilleus suchen, er saß nicht mehr am Tisch. Er würde auch den Rest des Abends nicht mehr auftauchen, so hatte ich das Gefühl.

Die Dienstboten hatten anschienend alle zutun denn es war totenstill im rest des Schlosses.

"Ich habe doch gesagt dass wir uns wieder sehen!" Es war Ägisthus der plötzlich hinter mir stand als ich mich umdrehte. Er tat als würde er sich die Bilder ansehen die and den Wänden waren.

"Ach ihr seit es. Was macht ihr hier!"

"Wollt ihr mit mir nicht etwas trinken? Leistet mir Gesellschaft, Achilleus stört uns nun nicht mehr!" murmelte er mit einem Lächeln dass mir mehr Ekel als Zuversicht brachte.

"Äh Nein danke ich wollte sowieso wieder zurück auf die Party, ich hab nur…"

Auf einmal drückte er mich an die Wand des Flures und hielt meine Handgelecke die genauso an die Wand gedrückt wurden.

"Bleib doch bei mir, nur ein wenig, hmm… deine Haare duften herrlich und du bist schön …das kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!"

Er betatschte mich… ich wollte ihn um alles in der Welt loswerden und wenn es bedeutete dass ich ihn in die Eier treten musste dann tat ich es auch.

"Was soll das, lass mich sofort los oder…"

"Was?" Ich rammte ihm mein Knie in die Eier. doch leider hatte er nicht wie die anderen keinen Schutz.

"Hehe, du bist ja eine ganz wilde."

Er küsste mich, an der Schulter und kam zum Schlüsselbein bis er sich meinen Lippen näherte. Ich wehrte mich und versuchte mich zu befreien, dann schrie ich und biss ihm in die Lippe. Daraufhin wollte er mich schlagen aber ich konnte meine Hände Befreien, ballte meine Faust und schlug ihm ins Gesicht.

Er taumelte etwas zurück.

"Junge das krieg ich nich mehr auf die Palette, hast du ein Panorama an dir vorbeilaufen. Jetzt hör mal zu du Spast! Wenn du Probleme hast nimm Abstand, oder du läufst noch mal gegen meine Faust klar!"

Er faste sich wieder und holte aus um mich zu schlagen, doch plötzlich hustete er auf. Er schaute mich mit bleichem Blick an. Es kam Blut aus seinem Mund und er fiel zu Boden. Achilleus kam hinter ihm zum Vorschein.

Ich war ihm so dankbar. Ich hatte Ägisthus angeschrieen um ihn einzuschüchtern aber es hatte wohl nicht so geholfen.

"Alles in Ordnung!"

"Ja danke, ist er tod!"

"Nein, noch nicht!"

Es ist zwar fies jemanden zu treten wenn er am Boden liegt aber… darf ich! Er blickte mich fragend an, als wenn er meine Reaktion nicht deuten konnte.

Er nahm sein Schwert und legte es mir in die Hand.

"Hier!"

"Was? Was soll ich damit!"

"Ich werde es dir beibringen!" erklärte er.

"Aha, du willst jetz also ne Xena aus mir machen oder was? Wieso? Is doch alles gut gegangen. Konfrontationen entstehen, dauern an und werden bewältigt. Noch nie gehört!"

"Überleg es dir!"

Eigentlich hatte er ja recht. Keine Gewalt ist auch keine Lösung. Irgendwie musste ich mich ja verteidigen und meine Selbstverteidigungskenntnisse reichten anscheinend nicht. Also sagte ich zu und kurz danach trainierte Achilleus mit mir am Strand. Patroklos kam hinzu und gemeinsam trainierten wir.

"Können wir mal kurz ne Pause machen Leute? Dieses Kleid is echt nich dafür geeignet…!" bat ich als ich ein weiteres mal fast über den überlangen Rock fiel.

"Pause klingt gut!" bejahte Patroklos und stützte sich auf sein Schwert ab.

Wir konnten beide nicht übersehen dass auch Achilleus schon ins Schwitzen kam. Doch er macht nicht den Eindruck als hätte er vor aufzuhören.

"Du bist noch nicht schnell genug im Angriff!" tadelte mich Achilleus.

"Hallooo, Erde an Superheld! Ich hab ein verdammtes Kleid an!"

"Hmpf… gut mach!" gab Achilleus unter aufstöhnen nach.

"Ich hab in meinem Rucksack noch Sportsachen, dauert nur ne Minute Jungs!" beschwichtigte ich die beiden und rannte zum Rucksack.

Ich hatte mir schon dass Kleid ausgezogen, als ich mich nochmals umdrehte.

"Äh Patroklos… könntest du…!"

Er hielt seinen Blick nur weiter in meine Richtung. Oh man, ich war zwar nicht unbedingt schüchtern was dass zeigen von Unterwäsche anging aber unbedingt sein musste es auch nicht.

"Was!" fragte er mit großen Augen. Achilleus hatte mich anscheinend besser verstanden als sein Cousin. Er packte Patrolos am Kopf und drehte ihn mitsamt seines Körpers um hundertachtzig Grad

"Danke!"

Nun ja es war kein großer unterschied aber ich hatte noch ein pinkes Spagettiträger- Shirt und ne Hotpans. Nicht dass was man im alten Griechenland zu tragen pflegte aber immerhin konnte ich so kämpfen ohne über meine eigenen Sachen zu fallen.

Ich ging wieder zu den beiden und griff nach Achilleus Schwert. Schlug ein paar Hiebe in die Luft und wartete bis die beiden weitermachen konnten.

"Können wir weitermachen?" fragte ich ganz dezent.

Die beiden sahen mich an.

"Deine Sportsachen ja!" meinte Achilleus und kontrollierte mich mit seinem Blick von Oben bis unten.

"Ja, wieso? Zu lang!"

"Du… du bist fast, nackt!" ereiferte sich Patroklos.

"Na na, ist doch hoffentlich nichts was der Herr nicht schon mal gesehen hat oder!" neckte ich ihn weiter.

"Hat sie dir schon gesagt wo sie herkommt!" fragte Patroklos Achilleus.

"Nein habe ich ihm noch nicht gesagt… ist dass so wichtig!"

"Ich will da hin wo die Frauen sich alle so anziehen!" murmelte Patroklos grinsend.

"Das schlimme daran ist, ich glaubs dir sogar!" lachte ich und zog die beiden von einander weg.

"Ok, Achilleus meinte mein Angriff is Scheiße, dann sollten wir dass jetzt noch ne Weile üben!"

"Was auch immer, greif schon an." grummelte Achilleus.

In der nächsten Stunde verbrachte ich meine Zeit dann also damit, Achilleus und Patroklos mit dem Schwert anzugreifen. Es gelang mir natürlich nicht bei Achilleus einen Treffer zusetzen, aber bei Patroklos sah das anders aus. Ein Kratzer an der Schulter und eine Haarlocke weniger entschuldigte ich mich bei ihm.

"Tut mir Leid!"

"Du machst dich gut!" lobte Patoklos mich.

"Für heute ist es genug." beschwichtigte Achilleus und wand sich um.

"Schon?"

"Ja, die Trojaner reisen in kürze ab." meinte Achilleus und sah auf den Hafen an dem sich schon eine kleine Menge an Schaulustigen gebildet hatte. Das Volk wollte immerhin dabei sein, wenn ihre neuen verbündeten abfahren würden. Ich musste unbedingt schnell zu Helena. Ich wusste nicht ob sie sich meinen Rat zu Herzen genommen hatte und rief Achilleus nur zu: "Wenn du mich suchen solltest, ich bin bei Helena, egal wo sie sein sollte!" das müsste reichen damit er durchsah, so glaubte ich jedenfalls.

Ich griff meine Tasche, rannte den Strand entlang zum Hafen und hoch in den Palast. Hektor und Menelaos hatten noch einmal angestoßen und lachten unaufhaltsam auf dem Weg durch den Palast.

Als ich ihnen entgegen kam, wurde ich kurz langsamer, verbeugte mich hastig vor ihnen, was Menelaos beeindruckte da ich dies sonst nie tat und lief weiter.

Wo war noch mal ihr Zimmer? In dieser Bauweise eines Palastes sah jeder Winkel gleich aus. Als ich auf ein kichern wie nur Helena es hatte aufmerksam wurde gelangte ich zu einer Tür die genau wie die anderen nur so von Goldenen Bildern, Gravierungen und Farben protzte.

Ich klopfte an die Tür.

"Was ist!" kam es zurück.

"Ich bin s Mellenia!"

"Oh wartet einen Augenblick!"

Ich wusste schon warum ich warten sollte und sofort wurde mir klar dass ich wohl mit nach Troja kommen musste.

Ich wartete eine Minute und ging dann ohne weitere Umschweife ins Zimmer. Helena blickte erschrocken auf und tat doch tatsächlich so, als hätte sie mit mir nie im Traum auch nur gerechnet.

"Erstens: Tu nicht so als wärst du überrascht, du wusstest dass ich draußen stehe und Zweitens: Du kannst mir nicht weiß machen dass du da gerade einen Brief geschrieben hast, dass is nämlich mein Ablenkungsmanöver Nummer eins, ich kenn das durchaus! Also… wo ist er?" mahnte ich Helena und sah mich im Zimmer um.

"W- Wen meinst du?"

"Oh Bitte! Du weißt verdammt gut wen ich meine, er ist reich, niedlich und redet gern Süßholzgeraspel!" gab ich ihr einen Sarkastischen Tipp.

Helena gab ein seufzen von sich. Sie hatte wohl begriffen dass sie beinahe aufgeflogen war. Jetz musste ich Paris nur noch finden.

"Hm, wenn ich in deiner Haut stecken würde, wo würde ich ihn verstecken!" Ich visierte ihr Himmelbett an. So eins will ich nebenbei gesagt das nächste Mal auch haben, is ja der Hammer! Ich duckte mich um darunter zu sehen und da war er auch schon… Paris.

"Es… ist nicht so wie ihr denkt…!" beschwichtigte er mich, während er unter dem Bett hervor kroch.

"Ja ne is klar! Lass mich raten… Du hast da unten deine Unschuld verloren und bist sie suchen gegangen stimmts?" grinste ich.

Paris sah mich durchdringend an, diese Situation war sicher nicht eine seiner verfahrensten gewesen, liebten ihn doch viele Frauen. Aber so eine Arschkarte zu ziehen hatte er sich wahrscheinlich nicht zu träumen gewagt.

"Mellenia, ich weiß du hast mich gewarnt aber… ich liebe ihn!" Helena versuchte sich rauszureden, dennoch hatte sie ohne es zu wissen verhindert dass ich die Geschichte veränderte. Und aufhalten konnte ich Helena nun nicht mehr. Sie hatte sich schon längst entschieden und würde selbst wenn ich Einwand gäben würde, einen anderen Weg finden bei ihrem geliebten Paris zu bleiben.

"Schon gut, ich hätte es wissen müssen… Paris! Deine Schuhe liegen da hinten!" dirigierte ich ihn. Er sah reichlich verwirrt aus, der Gute. Vergeblich versuchte er all seine Kleider zusammen zu kratzen.

"Verzeiht!"

"Null Problemo! Hört mal zu ihr beiden. Da Helena sich entschieden hat, mit dir zu gehen, komme ich mit."

"Woher wisst ihr!" Paris sah Helena an. Hatte sie etwas verraten?

"Is doch egal! Jedenfalls solltest du wissen dass dein Bruder davon nicht begeistert sein wird, egal wie oft du ihn fragst ob er dich liebt! -.- Abgesehen davon wird ein Krieg zwischen Troja und Mykene ausbrechen." Paris und Helena hörten aufmerksam zu. Und ich wartete nur auf die Frage:

"Was hat Mykene damit zu tun, Menelaos beherrscht doch Sparta?" die Paris kurzerhand stellte.

"Ganz einfach, Kurzfassung: Er heult sich bei seinem Bruder Agamemnon aus und der kann euch sowieso nicht ausstehen und wartet nur auf einen Grund eure Stadt zu unterwerfen!"

Da die beiden nur Augen für sich selbst hatten, entschlossen sie sich natürlich nicht dagegen. Wer wusste schon genau wie viele Fantasien die beiden sich zusammen gesponnen hatten.

Die Belagerung

Die Tage vergingen und der Krieg rückte immer näher, Helena und Paris hatten nicht auf meinen Rat gehört und sie war mit ihm gegangen, natürlich war ich bei ihr. Ich hatte mich von Achilleus nicht verabschiedet, jedoch wusste er dass ich mitgegangen war.

Das Schloss des Priamos war herrlich, das Volk liebenswürdig und die Männer waren auch nicht zu verachten. "Alles in Ordnung mit dir Mellenia? Du siehst so bedrückt aus!" fragte mich Helena die sich glücklich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ.

"Mir geht's gut… aber irgendwas stimmt nicht. Ich fühle mich als würde irgendetwas fehlen!"

"Achilleus!" fuhr sie mich an.

"Was?"

" Er fehlt dir!"

"Tut er nicht!"

"Doch, tut er!"

"Wie kommst du auf so etwas!" wollte ich wissen.

"Ich verstehe nicht warum du es versuchst zu verdrängen, du liebst ihn willst es aber nicht zugeben, Warum?"

"Er ist ein egoistischer, sexistischer, eingebildeter, ignoranter Trottel. Er schaut jedem Weib hinterher und behandelt Frauen als wären sie zu blöd um einen Löffel zu halten!"

"Und du liebst ihn trotzdem, so ist es nun mal .Sag ihm was du für ihn empfindest, meinst du nicht das würde die Sache leichter machen!"

"Ja nee, is klar. Soll ich mich blamieren, er denkt doch ich wär…."

"Also ich liebe Paris so sehr, ich würde alles für ihn tun."

"Gesagt, getan oder was! Ich finde das hätte nicht sein müssen." erklärte ich ihr.

"Hach du verstehst das nicht, wahrscheinlich ist deine Liebe noch nicht so groß wie unsere, selbst wenn Menelaos uns töten würde. Im Jenseits werden wir zusammen sein."

"Hör bloß auf so einen Scheiß zu reden Helena, dass Jenseits, so was blödes hab ich ja noch nie gehört."

"Sag was du willst, ich liebe Paris, du liebst Achilleus, weißt es aber noch nicht und am Ende wird alles gut, das Schicksal will es so!"

Während wir dort saßen und redeten sammelte Agamemnon seine Streitkräfte aus ganz Griechenland, sehn wir den Tatsachen ins Auge, ich hatte rein gar nichts bewirkt. Und Achilleus wird mit dieser Briseys…Moment mal, da wurde meine Mission von jemand anderem bestimmt. So konnte ich dass jetzt aber nicht ab tun, es ging mir um Troja, Troja nicht Achilleus und Briseys. Wann kapierst du das endlich Mellenia. An Kleinigkeiten wie Gefühlen kannst du dich hier nicht aufhalten. Beweise dir selbst dass Helena nicht Recht hat. Das bist du dir Schuldig. Ach Shit -.-

Ach vergiss es Mellenia, es gibt wichtigeres. Zu erst einmal musst du einen Ausweg aus diesem Krieg finden, nicht dass du mitten im Krieg immer noch hier fest hängst. Wenn doch, sieht es reichlich schlecht für dich aus.

Einen Tag später kam ein Bote in den Esssaal gerannt und verkündete das Agamemnon mit 1000 Schiffen auf dem Weg sei um Troja ein zu nehmen.

König Priamos schien nicht im Geringsten Überrascht zu sein, er bedankte sich für die Auskunft und schickte den Boten wieder zurück. Dann ging er zu Hector und sprach mit ihm, leider konnte ich es nicht verstehen, weil Helena äußerst nervend an meinem Arm herumzerrte.

"Man was ist denn!"

"Was sollen wir bloß tun, Menelaos wird alles tun um mich zurück zubekommen, wenn auch nur tot."

"Hör auf zu heulen du bist selbst schuld, denkst du ich kann da jetzt noch was machen. Ich habe versucht dich zu warnen, du wolltest nicht hören und das hast du jetzt davon."

"Ja aber…"

"Ich muss mit Hector sprechen, kannst du mich zu ihm bringen?"

"…"

Als die Nacht hereinbrach brachte mich Helena zu Hectors Zimmern. Dort hatten die Bediensteten anscheinend schon auf uns gewartet denn sie öffneten die Türen und ließen uns gleich ein.

"Was geht denn hier ab…"

"Ich habe ihm natürlich gesagt das wir kommen, was glaubst du denn!"

Anscheinend hatte sie sich an meine Wortwahl gewöhnt und versuchte mir gegenüber dies zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Aufmüpfige Art

"Ah ich sehe du lernst schnell."

Kurz danach kam auch schon Hector zu uns gestoßen, er schien über mein Aussehen überrascht zu sein denn ich hatte diese blöden Altertümlichen Sachen nicht an "Warum wolltet ihr mich sprechen?" fragte er während er sich einen Drink eingoss.

"Also, die Sache ist die, meine blonde Freundin hier, das wirst du unübersehbar bemerkt haben, hat ihren Gatten hintergangen, weswegen der mit 1000 Schiffen hierher ist um Krieg zuführen. Und weil sie mich zufällig vorhin gefragt hat was wir tun können damit sie nicht getötet wird… wollte ich dich bitten noch etwas mit uns zu trainieren."

Er blickte mich ziemlich unglaubwürdig an, höchstwahrscheinlich dachte er ich bin besoffen.

Auch war ich mir nicht sicher ob das was er da tat sein Lachen zurück zuhalten war oder er sich übergeben musste.

Plötzlich jedoch unterbrach Helena meine Beobachtung.

"Ach glaub ihr nicht sie weiß nicht was sie sagt…"

"Weiß ich wohl, woher willst du wissen wann ich weiß was ich sage und wann nicht!" fuhr ich sie an. Sie erschrak und wich zurück.

"Warum sollten Frauen kämpfen, das ist was für Männer ich versteh nicht…"

Erklärte sie zögernd wobei Hector anscheinend begeisternd zuschaute.

"Klar verstehst du s nicht, du bist leider in einer engstirnigen Gesellschaft aufgewachsen, die davon überzeugt ist das Männer zum Kinder machen, kämpfen, und sterben da sind. Und Frauen zum Kochen, putzen und Kinder bekommen. DAS… IST… DÄMLICH."

"Woher willst du das wissen verdammt noch mal!"

"Das haben Studien ergeben, Frauen sind das weitaus Stärkere Geschlecht glaub mir, willst du dich jetzt mit mir streiten, du wolltest doch das ich was dagegen tue."

Hector ging nun dazwischen und erklärte uns:" Gut ich mache es ich brings euch bei."

Ich grinste Helena an und dankte Hector mit einem Kuss auf die Wange.

"Krass das macht doch Spaß, wir treffen uns morgen im Palastgarten!"

Und das taten wir auch genau eine Woche lang, Helena war ständig am herumjammern weil sie Blasen davon bekam.

Hector schien beeindruckt denn es machte mir viel Spaß, er gab zu dass ich ein guter Schwertkämpfer wäre und erstaunlich das ich Kampfkunst mit einbrachte.

Er erklärte dass ich nicht mehr Übung brauchen würde denn er könne mir nichts mehr beibringen.

Als die Belagerung anfing war es einfach unglaublich. So viele Menschen auf einen Haufen, dass gibt's sonst nur bei der Love Parade.

Bevor Paris den Vorschlag machte dass Menelaos und er einen Zweikampf um Helena bestreiten sollten hatte ich mich schon heraus geschlichen um unter den Männern zu sein.

"Na süße was machst du denn hier draußen, geh lieber rein hier geht's gleich los mit dem Kampf!"

"Keine Angst, an dem Gemetzel hab ich Null Interesse, ich hab was anderes vor!"

Auch in dem Bewusstsein dass der Typ kein einziges Wort verstanden hatte, baute oder besser gesagt schubste ich mir einen Gang durch die Truppen.

Am nächsten Tag stand der Kampf bevor. Paris ging willig zu siegen aufs Feld und stellte sich Menelaos. Doch wie ich es bereits wusste zog er schnell den Schwanz ein und lies seinen Bruder für sich kämpfen. Plötzlich zogen mich zwei starke Männerhände vom Schlachtfeld (Ich kann nichts dafür ich muss unbewusst immer genau dabei sein noch dazu mit den besten Plätzen)

. "Hey Weib du hast hier auf dem Schlachtfeld nichts zu suchen."

"Wer is tot? Lass mich los oder du wirst nie wieder Kinder zeugen können klar?"

Ich entriss mich seiner Hände und drängelte mich weiter durchs Getümmel. Achilleus sollte nun bald auf dem weg hier her sein um Hector zu töten, hoffentlich würde es mir gelingen ihn umzustimmen, denn Hector würde Achilleus besten Freund und Cousin töten, Patroklos. Ich hätte wetten können der Weg allein durch die Mengen die mir in der Größe der Loveparade im Hinterkopf stecken blieben ließ mich schon fünf Kilo abnehmen.

Endlich im Lager angekommen, erkundigte ich mich nach dem Standort seines Zeltes, was mir auch gleich gezeigt wurde wobei man mich merkwürdig anschaute.

Ich freute mich auf eine unerklärliche Weise so sehr ihn zu treffen das ich es kaum abwarten konnte.

"Pah komm bloß wieder runter!" sagte ich mir.

Angekommen trat ich schnell ins Zelt ein.

"Hey Achilleus hast du mich ver………."

Eng umschlungen küsste Achilleus sich mit einer braunhaarigen Frau. Als er sich von ihr löste drehte er sich erschrocken zu mir um. Ich stand wie ein Depp im Raum und schlug meine Hand vor den Mund als könnte ich es nicht fassen. Dabei wusste ich es doch, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein. Ich hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Die Sonne die hinter mir schien lies die beiden im Licht des Sonnenuntergangs erstrahlen. "Mellenia?"

"Tut mir leid ich wollte nicht………" doch das war zu viel für mich, ich konnte diesen Satz nicht zu Ende bringen und stürmte hinaus. Ich verstand mich ja selbst nicht. Wie konnte ich mich nur in diesen Trottel verlieben, ich wusste genau was das für ein Mann gewesen war. Doch es war langsam passiert, ohne das ich es gemerkt hatte und nun rannte und drängelte ich mich unter Tränen wieder durch die Menge in die Festung. Jetzt war klar wo ich stand, ich war auf Helenas Seite und auf der von Troja. Mit den Griechen, wollte ich nichts mehr zu tun haben.

Kurz vor dem Tor grabschte mich wieder so ein Kerl an, die Wut die ich in mir hatte war so groß das ich nicht einen Moment zögerte und ihm eine Knallte und er zu Boden ging. Ich ging zu Helena und weinte mich bei ihr aus.

"Du arme, hättest du es ihm mal gleich gesagt."

"Dieser Idiot ich hasse ihn, ich hasse ihn!"

"Ach Mellenia!"

In den nächsten Tagen wollte ich Hector erreichen aber es gelang mir nicht, er hatte ständig zu tun, was ich ihm nicht vorwerfen konnte und so konnte ich ihn auch nicht warnen das Patroklos sich Achilleus Rüstung bemächtigen würde. Ich war ständig am trainieren, der König hatte mir seine Männer zur Verfügung gestellt den die mussten ja auch trainieren. Allerdings waren die relativ einfach zu fall zu bringen ob das mit den Griechen genauso gehen würde?

Viele ließen sich auch davon täuschen das ich eine Frau war und so nahm man mich anfangs nicht richtig ernst.

Heute war es wieder einmal brütend warm und ich war froh nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld stehen zu müssen doch mir war nicht klar, das heute der Tag war an dem Hector Patroklos zu fall brachte.

Plötzlich stand er vor mir mit blutigen Händen half er mir auf als ich mir meine Schuhe die zum kämpfen ungünstig waren ausgezogen hatte.

"Was ist los Hector? Warst du etwa auf dem Schlachtfeld!" fragte ich erschrocken.

"Komm mit du darfst auf die Mauer zu uns!" erklärte er mit einem Lächeln.

"Auf die Mauer?"

"Ich habe gehört du hast mich gesucht!"

"Ja! Ich wollte dir sagen dass Patroklos sich wahrscheinlich als Achilleus verkleidet um im Kampf mit zu kämpfen."

"Woher wusstest du das?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Er hat das schon einmal getan als Achilleus ihn nicht mit kämpfen lies und des…. Wieso wusstest?"

Er drückte meine Hand fester ohne es zu bemerken.

"Ich… ich…."

"oh nein du hast ihn bereits getötet!" entfuhr es mir.

"Ich wollte es nicht, glaub mir!" erklärte er zögernd doch ich war schon dabei ihn auf die Mauer zu zerren.

Als wir ankamen war Achilleus gerade dabei mit einem Pferd mit Wagen zum Wall zu reiten, er hatte gehört was passiert war und wollte sich rächen, rächen für den Tod seines Cousins.

Hector hielt meine Hand als wir über den Wall blickten und Achilleus zu uns auf sah. Er schrie nach Hector und einem Zweikampf.

"HECTOR! Stell dich mir! HECTOR"

Hector ging nach draußen um sich Achilleus zu stellen und lies deswegen meine Hand los.

Er wird sterben wenn ich ihm nicht helfe, dachte ich immer zu. Aber ich hatte mal wieder so ein blödes hauchdünnes Kleid und keine Schuhe an was sollte ich tun?

Hector war sich seiner Schuld bewusst und würde zur Verantwortung gezogen werden. Aber ich wollte nicht das er stirbt, nicht jetzt nicht heute.

Sofort als Hector das Schlachtfeld betreten hatte machten alle Soldaten Platz als wollten sie sich nicht einmischen. Achilleus war so wütend, er rannte auf ihn zu und sie fingen sofort an zu kämpfen. Es war ein guter Kampf, solange hatte sich lange kein Gegner Achilleus mehr gehalten doch…

Eine Weile später war Hector am Ende, Achilleus Wut war nicht zu bändigen und so kam es das er zu Knie vor Achilleus saß und auf seinen Tod wartete, denn seine Reue war Achilleus nicht genug gewesen. Ich konnte das nicht mit ansehen, ich hatte mir ein Schwert genommen und war vor Hector gesprungen gerade als Achilleus zu schlagen wollte und werte so den Todesschlag ab.

Es viel mir durch mein Training ziemlich leicht doch nun stand ich Barfuss und mit einem Kleid im Schlachtfeld der beiden.

"Mellenia. Was tust du da! Verschwinde!" brüllte mich Achilleus vor dem halbtoten Hector an.

"Nein. Ich will nicht das er stirbt!" brüllte ich zurück.

Er ließ ab doch ich wusste das es noch nicht vorbei war.

"Er hat Patroklos getötet! Er hatte nichts damit zutun. Nicht in dieser Schlacht!"

"Er war aber nun mal dabei, weil du nicht gekämpft hast und er hat auch viele Menschen getötet! Ist dir Hectors Reue denn nicht genug? Er dachte du wärst es auf dem Feld!" schrie ich unter Tränen.

Er sah mich an, doch ich sah nur Hass in ihm.

"Geh endlich, ich will dir nicht wehtun!" schrie er wieder.

"Nein, du hast mir doch schon weh getan, du willst ihn töten? Dann töte zuerst mich!"

"Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen du willst für ihn sterben!"

"Wenn es sein muss! Denn zu dir gehöre ich ja nun jetz nicht mehr oder?"

Fragte ich als mir wieder Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Ich spürte wie ich am ganzen Leib zitterte. War ich wirklich in der Lage Achilleus etwas an zu tun? Ich wusste es nicht. Aber es würde sich sicherlich bald zeigen.

"Ich warne dich zum letzten mal. Geh!"

"Bitte Achilleus mach es nicht schlimmer als es Ohnehin schon ist." flehte ich.

"Noch schlimmer kann es gar nicht mehr werden glaub mir!"

Er schrie und griff mich mit seinem Schwert an, doch ich hatte unter anderem selbst von ihm gelernt zu parieren und an zu greifen wie auch das abwehren was mich zu einem schwierigen Gegner machen sollte, selbst für ihn.

**Hector versuchte währenddessen an sein Schwert zu kommen. Er war Mellenia überaus dankbar gewesen das sie ihm zur Hilfe gekommen war doch früher oder später hätte Achilleus auch diese Bürde überwunden obwohl er bezweifelte das er sie töten würde. Dafür war sie ihm zu wichtig gewesen und das wusste er aus irgendeinem Grund.**

Ich hatte es bis jetzt lediglich geschafft ihm einen Kratzer an der Wange zu zufügen. Er hatte meine Schläge sonst immer abgewehrt was mich zu der Erkenntnis brachte das er nicht bereit gewesen war mich zu töten, er konnte es nicht. Aber was hatte er dann vor? Ich kam den Männern am Rand ziemlich nahe und konnte so nicht mehr zurückweichen.

"Haltet sie fest!" rief er seinen Männern zu und zeigte mit seinem Schwert auf mich.

Mehrere Männerarme umschlungen mich so das ich bewegungsunfähig war.

"NEIN bitte nicht du hast gesagt das du erst mich tötest. Lasst mich los!" schrie ich und wehrte mich während er mir den Rücken zu wand und auf Hector zu schritt. Die Männer hoben mich hoch so das meine Füße den Boden nicht berühren konnten.

"Achilleus, hör auf!"

Plötzlich spürte ich einen Schlag auf dem Kopf und es wurde Schwarz vor meinen Augen.

**Achilleus stand vor Hector, dieser konnte gerade noch sein Schwert halten bevor Achilleus ihm den Todesstoß versetzte.**

**Doch damit nicht genug, er band seinen Leblosen Körper an den Beinen zusammen und band das Seil an dem Pferd Fest. Danach lief er zu den Männern die Mellenia hielten ( seine Eigenen ). Er nahm eine ihrer blonden Strähne zur Seite die die gebräunte Haut verdeckte, wischte ihr eine Träne aus dem Gesicht und nahm sie in seine Arme dann stieg er auf das Pferd und ritt mit ihr und dem leblosen Körper von Hector zurück zu seinem Lager in dem wissen das seine Angehörigen ihn nicht einmal beerdigen können um ihn zur letzten Ruhe zu geleiten.**

"**Du hättest es nicht verhindern können!" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr als er sie in sein Bett gelegt hatte und sich daneben legte. Er zog sie zu sich um sie zu wärmen und fragte sich wie viel Tränen sie wohlmöglich heute schon verloren hatte.**

Als ich erwachte dröhnte mir höllisch der Kopf, doch damit nicht genug denn als ich meine Augen aufschlug, lag ich in seinen Armen. Er war warm und seine Arme hielten mich fast so als hätte er Angst gehabt ich könne aus dem Bett fallen. Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern was passiert war, doch ich wusste es nicht ich hatte es vergessen. Wie war ich hier her gekommen und warum hielt er mich in einem Bett umschlungen!

"Er hat doch nicht etwa…….."

Rasch sah ich nach .

"Gott sei dank, hat er nich!"

Ich sah ihn mir an, er hatte einen Kratzer an der Wange. Ob sie ihm jemand in einer Schlacht zu gefügt hatte? Das musste ein guter Kämpfer gewesen sein, doch am Ende hatte er wohl gesiegt denn sonst wäre er ja……

Ich wagte es nicht meine Gedanken weiter zu führen, denn das wäre schrecklich gewesen. Genauso schrecklich wie ich bemerkt hatte das es mir nichts aus machte in seinen Armen zu liegen. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, warum hätte ich gar nicht hier sein sollen. Ich hatte vor gehabt ihn zu suchen um bei ihm zu sein, sicherlich war im Gespräch alles gut verlaufen und deswegen war ich noch hier. Warum sonst!

Aber warum tat mir der Kopf so weh!

Ich beschloss auf zustehen und ihn weiterschlafen zu lassen.


End file.
